


The Next Step

by KoujakusAngrybird



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoujakusAngrybird/pseuds/KoujakusAngrybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba moves in with Koujaku! Fluff and stupid pillow fights ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astuteBoob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astuteBoob/gifts).



> As I was writing this, I was sending just about everything I typed for Aoba to one of my friends who rps him because I was afraid I was portraying him incorrectly. I hope I did a good job of playing the blue wonder twink! I actually hoped this would be longer, but it took me the better part of a week to even come up with something to write about. Once I had that, my mind went blank for content. Hopefully, this isn't total garbage. Apparently, between transferring this from Word to here, about 42 words went missing. I have no idea where they went, seeing as the content is exactly identical, but whatever.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND!! <3 HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR PRESENT!!

“So, I guess you’re going to be needing a key soon, huh?”

“I guess…Man, I can’t believe I’m actually moving in with you….”

Aoba couldn’t help but allow a small smile play on his lips at the mention of actually living with Koujaku. It had been a long road, getting where they currently were, but once their feelings had been said aloud that one day, three months after taking down Toue, things just kind of went on their own. Now, they were on a little date, taking a walk through the park they used to play in as kids after going on a nice little lunch date.

“I still can’t believe we’re actually dating…” Koujaku mumbled in reply. After crushing on this blue-haired male walking beside him for the better part of his life, it was still like a dream come true to finally be able to call him his lover. He glanced down at their entwined fingers, a big, stupid smile plastered onto his face. Ever since he had confessed to Aoba that day, his whole life had changed – for the better, too. He began going to work regularly and he stopped bringing clients home, whether it be for a quick trim or other reasons. No, he wouldn’t do anything to potentially ruin this beautiful, blossoming relationship. Koujaku would do anything to keep Aoba by his side now that he finally, at long last, had him.

As the couple came up to the now worn and old-looking swing set, the shorter of the two couldn’t help but seat himself on the swing. With a slight pout, he gazed up at Koujaku. “It’s been almost two months now! How can you still not believe it?” The thought of having been dating Koujaku for two months already brought a small smile to Aoba’s face, even though he didn’t want to be smiling at the moment. At first, things had been really awkward. It was as if sometimes, they just kept falling back into the habits of friends, like they couldn’t quite wrap their heads around being lovers, but they were slowly figuring things out.

Instead of replying immediately, the hairdresser just gave Aoba a light push. “Hush.” He responded, grinning a bit as his eyes met his boyfriend’s. “I mean it in a good way. Like, wow, you’re finally mine, after all this time…” He let out a small sigh as he continued to gaze upon his darling lover. “You have no idea how happy you make me…”

The comment made the younger male huff as a very faint flush appeared on his cheeks. Curse this man for saying such embarrassing things in public. He tore his eyes away from Koujaku’s. “Don’t say cheesy things like that, hippo.” He mumbled, staring at the ground.

The older man let out a light laugh and continued to gently push his lover on the swing. “So, back to what we were talking about,” he answered, changing the subject, “I was thinking maybe sometime later this week? It would give me some time to clear out a few drawers and stuff and you some time to gather together everything you want to keep over at my place.”

This seemed like a decent plan and the bluenette ended up nodding. “Alright. This weekend sound good? I know you’re working full time now and I need to sort through everything in my room before I can really make a decision on what to keep over at your house…”

“Yeah, this weekend is fine. It’ll give me plenty of time to make space for your things.” Koujaku replied with a smile.

Aoba smiled as well. Some people may have said they were moving a little fast – to only have been dating for a couple of months and already be planning on living together – but since they had already known each other for so long, they didn’t see it that way.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The remainder of the week seemed to fly by and soon enough, it was late Saturday morning and Aoba found himself outside of Koujaku’s house, his duffle bag full of clothes and other things he had decided to keep at his boyfriend’s house. Maybe it was because this was actually happening, maybe it was because this was a huge step in their relationship, either way, the bluenette found himself feeling a bit nervous. He knew it was stupid to worry, but he couldn’t help it. As he stood in front of a very familiar doorway, that constant nagging thought of “what if it doesn’t work out in the end?” began poking its hideous head into his conscious mind. No, now wasn’t the time to think about things like that. After all, Koujaku was his now, and only his. After taking a deep breath to calm himself, Aoba reached out and knocked on the door. Maybe his lover would give him a key today, too. That would be really helpful, considering he was going to be living here now.

Upon hearing the knock at the door, Koujaku almost hit his head on a shelf in his closet. He had been so focused on making everything in his house perfect for when Aoba would arrive. He knew this wouldn’t be Aoba’s first time over, but this time was something different. He figured he should clean the place as much as possible. As he hurried to the front door, he quickly combed through his hair a bit with his fingers. He didn’t want to look like he had spent the morning straightening up. With a smile on his face, he opened the door, cheerfully greeting his beloved as he did. “Morning, babe.”

“Hey.” Aoba replied, a bit sheepishly. He was still getting used to Koujaku lovingly calling him things like “babe” and “love” and other little pet names. He didn’t dislike it, he just wasn’t used to it yet. Ever since he and the hairdresser had begun dating, the bluenette had been over to Koujaku’s house more than he had been since his friend had returned to Midorijima. He liked Koujaku’s house. It had a rather peaceful, classical atmosphere and it always smelled nice, with the occasional hint of smoke, of course. Aoba didn’t mind, though. As he entered the other’s house, he found himself suddenly stopped and pulled in by an outstretched arm. Aoba glanced up at Koujaku, only to soon feel something soft press against his lips. Of course, it didn’t take him too long to realize what it was and soon enough, he kissed his boyfriend back.

“Do you want to wait until after lunch to start getting everything in, or do you want to start now?” The older male asked once the two finally separated.

“I’d rather just get started now.” Aoba replied, finally getting into Koujaku’s house. “We can eat together after. I don’t have too many things.”

Koujaku nodded slightly. “Alright. Let’s just get back into the bedroom and start put—hey, where’d you go?” Before he knew it, Koujaku was talking to no one. Of course, Aoba was probably already way ahead of him. Shaking his head, the hairdresser made his way back to his bedroom, the only logical place for Aoba to be. Seeing the bluenette in his room, putting his things in his drawers, Koujaku couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. “So…this is really it, huh? You’re here from now on…you and me…us, living together…” Crossing the room, he headed over to help his lover get everything into the drawer. “Hey, have you told Tae-san yet? About us, I mean. I know last time I asked you said no, but it’s been a few weeks since then and…if you’re gonna be staying here…” He let out a small sigh, not really knowing where he was going with his own thoughts.

At the mention of actually telling Tae about them dating, Aoba kind of froze. He hadn’t told her yet, mostly because he was a bit afraid of how she would take it. Koujaku did have a point, though. If he wanted to live here, he was going to have to break the news to his beloved Granny that he was dating the same little boy she had met so many years ago when he first came to the island. “I still haven’t told Granny…but I will. Soon.” This was such an awkward conversation. Of course, he knew Tae did like Koujaku, so she shouldn’t disapprove, right? But, then again, they were both guys…maybe that would cause some problems?

All the hairdresser could do was shake his head as the two continued to fold clothes and put them in the drawers Koujaku had freed up earlier that week. “Aoba, you said that last time…” He chided as he set a shirt down. He then turned to face Aoba, rather than the drawer. “Do you want me to do it? You can be there, too, but do you want me to do the talking?”

“No.” The younger male quickly objected, bringing his eyes to meet other’s. “Koujaku, I’ll do it. I promise.”

“Alright…” With a small sigh, the samurai dropped the subject.

Crisis averted, Aoba thought as Koujaku dropped the subject of telling Tae of their relationship. He would get to it, eventually. Yeah, eventually. For now, it would just be best to talk about anything but that.

While the two men started talking about random things, their two Allmates busied themselves in the living room, talking about their owners.

“Hey. Ren.” Beni said, initiating conversation. “Do you think they’ll be okay?”

“They’re just putting clothing into drawers.” The fluffy blue Allmate replied, lifting his head from his paws. “I don’t think they will get hurt.”

“Not that! I meant them being together. Do you think they’ll be alright?”

Ren thought for a moment of how exactly to phrase what he wanted to say. In that brief moment, he heard Koujaku say something along the lines of “I have the cutest boyfriend ever”, followed by a thump, probably from Koujaku being hit with a pillow, and Aoba yelling something like “Don’t say embarrassing things like that, you stupid hippo”.

“I think they’ll be fine, so long as Aoba can tolerate Koujaku saying cheesy and romantic things, and Koujaku can deal with Aoba’s stubborn streak.”

With another thump coming from the bedroom, followed by Aoba snickering and Koujaku shouting “That’s it”, Ren and Beni could only assume that the two grown men had somehow reverted back to being about eight years old and had gotten into a pillow fight. The bird and the dog just exchanged glances and shook their heads. Jeez, their owners could be such nerds sometimes.

About twenty minutes later, all sounds of laughter and threats of severe ass whooping with pillows had ceased and the two who had been making so much noise prior had found themselves in need of a break. As they lay there, happily cuddled up together on the bed, Koujaku took a lock of Aoba’s blue hair into his fingers.

“So, when are you going to let me cut your hair, exactly?” He asked, loosely wrapping the piece around his finger.

The bluenette hummed lightly as he thought. He did promise Koujaku that he would let him cut his hair. He wasn’t really nervous about it, it just wasn’t something he had thought about recently. “Hmm…I dunno…” He thought aloud, as he moved to kiss his boyfriend. “In a couple of weeks? We can work out an actual date later.”

“Alright. I don’t really feel like planning anything right now, anyway.” The older male replied, smiling at his lover. He snuggled up closer to the shorter male, holding him close. “…I love you, Aoba.”

Aoba couldn’t help but blush faintly as he heard Koujaku say those words. Once again, something he was still getting used to, but at the same time, he was already used to it. The hairdresser always told him how much he loved him. With a smile on his face, he replied. “I love you, too, Koujaku.”


End file.
